Smarter Than You Think
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Thoughts on what Natsu's thinks when he peeks on Lucy in the shower. Let's just say Natsu's smarter than you think...


**BlackLynx17: So Natsu is always peeking on Lucy in the shower, well not peeking but barging into without disregard of her nakedness. I thought it was because he was stupid and didn't know any better and that the author wanted to make things funny but in the latest episode something happened.**

**I can't really remember what they were talking about but Erza told Natsu something and asked where Lucy was, Natsu replied Lucy's taking a shower then paused... PAUSED! After that he ran out trying to tell her but Elfman (or someone) stopped him.**

**That made me think... Natsu was a pervert, he was able to figure out Lucy + Shower = A Free Peep Show. And that's what led me to write this one-shot, that one episode.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy, just random fun.**

**RATED M BECAUSE IT CONTAINS NAKEDNESS!**

.

Smarter Than You Think

By BlackLynx17

I Don't Own Fairy Tail

.

People think I'm an idiot. Shocker I know but, that's just what people think of me. With that being said though do you think an idiot would have been able to see every female in Fairy Tail naked? I think not! Some of you may be doubting me at the moment but I kid you not!

You see my... how should I phrase this... 'dumbness?' is all but an act. You can actually get away with a lot of things by being an idiot. How you may ask? Let me give you an example... alright!

Example A - Gray Fullbuster

If I were to interrupt Erza's shower, the worst I'd get would be a kick to the head. (Because I'm an idiot).

If Gray were to interrupt Erza's shower, (with him not being an idiot), the worst would have been Erza showing Gray her whole sword collection of pain.

Kick to the head, 200 swords of doom... you see my point?

Some may think being an idiot sucks but not me. It's actually a great excuse to do anything!

I can't remember when I first started my peeking into showers, maybe when I hit puberty and realized that the lumps on girl's chest weren't just to cushion their falls. Once I started though, it came pretty hard to stop. Happy calls me a pervert but I object! I'm not a pervert... I... just enjoy seeing girls naked. That's like every guy in the world though right?

I've seen Erza, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Evergreen, although it was kind of harder to get away with that one, Lisanna, before she disappeared to Edolas; yup that's how long I've been in the idiot peeking business, Juvia, Bisca, Lika, and many other not as known Fairy Tail members. I've slowed down in my idiot peeking business though all because of one girl, Lucy Heartfilia... alright I've completely focused all my idiot peeking business on Lucy.

I just don't know what is was or how it happened? Lucy was the newbie in the guild and girls aren't officially a Fairy Tail member unless they've been peeked by me, unless it's a childlike Wendy or a cat like Charle, now even I have morals and standards. So the first day I peeked on Lucy in the shower, that was when she really became a part of Fairy Tail. What people neglected to tell me though was that Lucy... was HOTT!

I don't mean Erza or Mirajane hot but, like my hot! Fire hot! And that day started the long lists of peeking on Lucy. She had everything, the full package! My friends think I don't know anything about girls but boy would they be surprised. I'm surprised that the girls haven't even noticed yet! I'm still getting away with it! Well away with it with Lucy but I'm sure if I still peeked on the others I'd get away.

The best part is, they're all clueless. I don't know what goes through their heads when they see me see them naked but it sure isn't 'Natsu must be using his idiocy to get away with this'. I'm just lucky Lucy isn't that strong without her keys because if it was Erza who I peeked on, on a daily basis... let's just say I might have really turned to an idiot.

Ah Lucy... I could peek on her for the rest of my life and never get tired of seeing her naked body... unless she got really old and wrinkle... I wonder if Lucy would be hot as a Grandma? Hmmm...

"Oh Natsu!"

I turned my head around and saw Lucy coming into the guild with a big smile plastered on her face. Lucy... maybe the reason I don't peek on other girl's is because she was THE one. The perfect peek, the perfect peek for me.

"Hey Lucy!" I greeted waving at her.

I wonder when I should tell her? Not about my idiot peeking business but about my thoughts. It would be nice if I was able to see her naked without getting hit over the head every time.

"The girls and I would like to ask you something" Lucy called out.

... Girls? All of a sudden I saw other females surround around Lucy, each of them having a demonic smile. At closer glance I saw Lucy's bright smile turned demonic also. Erza started laughing darkly, others joined her quickly.

... Okay. What was happening? I looked around the guild and saw the remaining male members all smirk at me.

"Tell us Natsu" Lucy said.

I gulped. One wrong answer might make me a dead man.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Are you an idiot?" the girls recited together.

Am. I... An Idiot? Am I an idiot? No.

"Yes" I answered.

Magic started to surge around them.

"Wrong answer" Lucy said.

Happy suddenly walked in the in front of the girl's and shook his head.

"You should have gone fishing with me Natsu" he said before smirking evilly.

Oh no. Just before I was attacked by the whole female population of Fairy Tail, I heard Happy sigh and say-

"He really is an idiot"

.

**BlackLynx17: And that's all she wrote. Purely written for fun, just his thoughts on the whole peeking thing. Hope you enjoyed and laughed, please review!**

**Just in case none of you got it, the reason the girls found out about Natsu's peeking was because of Happy. He told them once Natsu refused to go fishing with him. **


End file.
